Bitter Sweet Flavor
by Gia-XY
Summary: Aku benci, aku benci kedua rasa ini, seharusnya memang begitu kenyataannya. Tetapi di sisi lain … kenapa aku tidak bisa membencinya …?/ Late Valentine Fiction. SHOUNEN-AI!


**Bitter Sweet Flavor**

**.**

**By: **_Gia-XY_

**.**

**Summary:**

Aku benci, aku benci kedua rasa ini, seharusnya memang begitu kenyataannya. Tetapi di sisi lain … kenapa aku tidak bisa membencinya …?

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**_©_Takahashi Kazuki, __Hikokubu Masahiro & Satou Masahi_

_Story _©_ Gia-XY_

**.**

**Warning(s):**

_Canon, Shounen-ai, OOC, Some foreign terms, Some non-formal language, Maybe some typo(s), Vocabulary crisis, DLDR, etc._

**.**

_**~A Valentine Fiction~**_

**.**

**.**

Kyousuke duduk di depan sebuah meja kayu berkaki empat sambil memperhatikan sebuah peta kecil dengan seksama. Jari-jarinya bergerak di atas peta itu, pikirannya tertuju pada peta itu dan sedang memperhitungkan sesuatu.

"Sudahlah, Kiryuu. Lebih baik kau istirahat sebentar. Kasihan peta itu kalau harus menerima pelototan mengerikanmu setiap waktu," ucap Crow sambil tersenyum tidak berdosa pada Kyousuke yang masih melihat peta yang ada di atas meja itu—Peta _Satellite_.

Kyousuke lalu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap ke arah Crow dengan senyuman kesal di wajahnya. Kyousuke menatap Crow dengan tatapan mengerikannya.

"Crow, sepertinya kau cocok untuk jadi umpan _Team Magician Yarou_ itu," ucap Kyousuke, masih dengan sebuah senyuman "indah" di wajahnya.

Mendengar ucapan Kyousuke, Crow langsung terbelalak kaget. Ia memelototi Kyousuke dengan pelototan horor, lalu menelan ludahnya dengan dengan tegang.

"K-kau bercanda, 'kan?" tanya Crow dengan suara tercekat, berupaya meyakinkan dirinya kalau lelaki di depannya sedang berusaha membuat lelucon dengannya.

Mendengar ucapan Crow, Kyousuke terdiam sejenak, lalu tertawa kencang. Tidak mengerti dengan keadaan yang dihadapinya sekarang, Crow hanya ikut tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

Kyousuke menghentikan tawanya, lalu menatap Crow sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Apa selama ini aku pernah bercanda saat memberi hukuman?" tanya Kyousuke.

Mendengar ucapan Kyousuke, Crow langsung berhenti tertawa. Ia buru-buru beranjak ke hadapan Kyousuke, lalu bersimpuh dan menyembah-nyembah Kyousuke dengan panik.

"Ampun, Kyousuke-_sama_! KUMOHON! AMPUNI AKU! AKU TIDAK MAU JADI UMPAN LAGIII!" Seru Crow dengan nada minta ampun dan wajah penuh harap.

Kyousuke melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil pura-pura menatap bingung Crow yang sembah sujud di hadapannya. Ia lalu tersenyum licik.

"Sayangnya Crow, aku tidak ingin menarik perkataanku. Kau cocok jadi umpan, apalagi kau baru saja berbuat kesalahan lagi, _Flappy Bird_," ujar Kyousuke dengan nada penuh kemenangan.

Mendengarkan panggilan yang dilontarkan Kyousuke, Crow buru-buru berdiri dan memasang wajah keberatan, bersiap melontarkan protes pada _Team Satisfaction Leader_ itu.

"Aku bukan _Flappy Bird_! Jangan samakan aku dengan burung di _game_ jadul itu! Lagipula, apa lagi kesalahanku?!" Tanya Crow dengan nada kesal, sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Kyousuke menghela napas, lalu menggeleng tidak percaya. Apa sebegitu bencinya Crow pada permainan _iPad_ buangan yang ditemukan Yuusei di tumpukan sampah yang bernama _Flappy Bird_ itu? Apa karena ia selalu langsung kalah saat baru memulai permainan, sehingga ia kalah taruhan _team_ dan harus selalu menjadi umpan untuk mengetahui markas musuh? Yah, siapa yang tahu?

"Crow, ingat kau memanggilku dengan panggilan apa tadi?" tanya Kyousuke, berusaha membuat Crow sadar akan kesalahannya.

Crow mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Ia berusaha mengingat semua ucapannya sebelum ini.

"Apa yang salah dengan panggilan Kyousu—" Crow menepuk dahinya sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, "Akh! TIDAAAK!"

Dan Kyousuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan melihat reaksi Crow. Ia tahu, Crow pasti sudah menyadari kesalahannya.

Kyousuke, tepatnya, Kiryuu Kyousuke, tidak suka dipanggil dengan nama kecilnya. Terakhir kali seorang preman jalanan yang mengganggu Yuusei memanggil Kyousuke dengan nama kecilnya untuk menyindirnya, preman itu langsung terkapar babak belur di pojok jalan. Bersyukurlah Crow karena ia salah satu anggota _Team Satisfaction_, kalau tidak mungkin ia sudah babak belur di tangan Kyousuke saat ini.

Crow langsung berlutut lemas menyadari kalau—lagi-lagi—ia harus menjadi umpan untuk mencari tahu markas tim lawan.

Seakan tidak melihat reaksi Crow, Kyousuke berjalan melewati lelaki itu menuju ke pintu. Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti, ia lalu menoleh ke arah Crow.

"Crow, kalau Yuusei bertanya, katakan aku keluar sebentar," ucap Kyousuke.

"_Hai_ …," jawab Crow lemas, tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada Kyousuke.

Dengan cueknya, Kyousuke lanjut berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, sekaligus meninggalkan Crow yang masih bersujud menghadap ke tanah.

**~XxX~**

_BRAK! BRUK! BRAK!_

Dan Yuusei sukses menjatuhkan kotak-kotak yang dibawanya ketika bertabrakan seorang lelaki tinggi berambut _blond_ yang tak lain adalah Jack Atlas saat memasuki markas timnya. Remaja berambut _raven_ itu mengaduh kesakitan. Lelaki berambut _raven_ itu lalu membuka kedua permata _sapphire_ miliknya dan mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar orang yang ditabraknya mengumpat kesal.

Melihat Jack yang terduduk di lantai karena terjatuh saat menabrak Yuusei, sibuk mengumpat dan mengatai kotak-kotak bawaan Yuusei yang terjatuh menimpa tubuhnya tadi, Yuusei tertawa kecil. Mendengar Yuusei menertawakannya, Jack medengus kesal.

"Yuusei, tidak sopan sekali kau menertawai orang yang lebih tua darimu," ucap Jack sambil tersenyum kesal.

Walau mendengar ucapan Jack, Yuusei masih saja tertawa, sampai-sampai setetes air mata keluar dari ujung matanya. Yuusei lalu berdiri di atas kedua lututnya dan membungkukkan badannya, mengambil kotak-kotaknya yang terjatuh sambil menahan tawanya yang sulit dihentikan. Walau masih kesal, Jack membantu Yuusei mengambil kotak-kotak miliknya yang terjatuh tadi.

Setelah memungut beberapa kotak dan meletakkannya di atas lengannya, Jack lalu mengambil satu kotak lagi dan menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Yuusei, kotak-kotak apa ini? Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Jack heran.

Tidak biasanya Yuusei membawa-bawa banyak benda atau benda berat di tangannya. Sebisa mungkin, Yuusei akan selalu meminimalkan barang bawaannya, baik saat memungut tumpukan barang tidak terpakai dari _Neo Domino City_ yang dibuang ke _Satellite_, ataupun saat membeli barang di toko.

Yuusei menghentikan tawanya.

"Ah, aku juga tidak mengerti, hari ini semua orang memberiku hadiah," ucap Yuusei, masih sambil mengambil beberapa kotak yang masih bertebaran di lantai.

Mendengar kata hadiah keluar dari mulut Yuusei, Jack langsung terdiam di tempatnya dengan kedua permata _amethyst_ miliknya melebar.

Hadiah, semua orang? Tidak aneh Yuusei mendapat hadiah dari orang, Yuusei banyak disukai orang atas kemurah hatiannya dan penampilannya yang menarik, bahkan melebihi perempuan biasa. Yuusei memiliki banyak daya tarik sendiri yang mungkin masih tersembunyi, sehingga orang lain menjadi menyukainya. Bahkan daya tariknya melebihi seorang wanita cantik. Ya, terkadang, wajah Yuusei memang bisa terlihat canti sekali. Tetapi ada kalanya, Yuusei terlihat seperti lelaki seperti Kyousuke, Jack, dan Crow pada umumnya.

Tapi sebanyak-banyaknya hadiah yang diterima Yuusei, biasanya tidak mungkin sebanyak itu. Tunggu! Apa jangan-jangan hari ini adalah ….

_Crap_! Rasanya Jack ingin menampar dirinya sendiri! Bagaimana mungkin ia melupakan hari ini?!

"Dari siapa saja?" tanya Jack sambil berdiri membawa kotak-kotak yang dipungutnya dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Yuusei ikut berdiri—dengan agak sedikit kesusahan karena ada banyak kotak yang dibawanya—lalu balas menatap Jack yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Dari _Ba-san_ di toko cokelat, _Ji-san_ di toko serba ada, _Baa-san_ di toko kue, beberapa lelaki di pinggir jalan, penjaga toko _Duel Monsters_, penjaga toko _D-Wheel's parts_, Martha, anak-anak, Zora, lalu—oh! Jack! Ini jatahmu dan Crow," ucap Yuusei sambil mengambil empat buah kotak dan menyerahkannya pada Jack.

Dengan tatapan bingung, Jack menerima empat kotak itu. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada Yuusei yang menerima banyak hadiah hari itu.

Baru saja Yuusei akan mengambil kotak lain yang dibawa Jack, Jack sudah menjauhkan kotak-kotak itu dari Yuusei sebelum lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya itu sempat menyentuh salah satu kotak yang dibawa Jack. Yuusei menatap Jack dengan tatapan heran.

"Biar aku membantumu membawanya. Kau pasti mau meletakkannya di atas dan menjadikannya camilan saat rapat," ucap Jack sambil menaiki tangga.

Yuusei mengikuti Jack sambil tertawa kecil. Sungguh, Jack sangat tahu tentang dirinya. Ada gunanya juga Jack menjadi saudara angkatnya sejak ia kecil, bahkan sebelum mereka bertemu Crow dan Kyousuke.

**~XxX~**

"Jalan-jalanmu menyenangkan?"

Kyousuke hanya bisa terdiam saja saat memasuki ruangan paling atas markas _Team Satisfaction_, tempatnya mengamati Peta _Satellite_ tadi. Ia merasakan sesuatu begitu melihat Yuusei sibuk mengerjakan _Duel Disk_ di depannya dan bertanya pada Kyousuke dengan nada datar tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Dari caranya bersikap saat ini, Kyousuke tahu, pasti Yuusei marah—dalam pengertian tertentu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyousuke sambil mengernyitkan alisnya bingung dan berjalan menghampiri Yuusei.

Yuusei tidak menjawab. Ia fokus pada _Duel Disk_ yang sedang diutak-atiknya dan bertingkah seakan Kyousuke tidak ada di ruangan itu.

Kyousuke menghela napas pasrah. Sepertinya Yuusei ngambek karena ditinggal sampai sore. Yap, Yuusei paling tidak suka ditinggal Kyousuke sendirian sampai sore. Yuusei memang akrab dengan Kyousuke, Kyousuke yang biasa membantunya mengutak-ngatik _Duel Disk_. Kebetulan hobi mereka sama, mereka suka mengutak-ngatik barang, entah barang apa itu. Sebelumnya memang hanya sebatas itu, tetapi entah sejak kapan, Kyousuke sudah punya tempat sendiri di dalam diri Yuusei.

Kyousuke melirik ke samping meja tempat Yuusei mengutak-atik _Duel Disk_ di tangannya. Terdapat setumpuk kotak yang entah isinya apa.

Kyousuke mendengus kesal. Ia tahu apa isi semua kotak itu. Sepertinya ia sudah keduluan oleh banyak orang.

Kyousuke mendengus kesal, karena sampai sekarang, Yuusei masih saja tidak mempedulikan keberadaannya dan sibuk berkutat dengan _Duel Disk_ itu. Kyousuke akhirnya memilih untuk menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah Yuusei.

"Oi, Yuu, bicaralah padaku," ucap Kyousuke pada Yuusei dengan nada memelas.

"Hn." Yuusei hanya menjawab singkat, lagiu-lagi tanpa menoleh ke arah Kyousuke.

Kyousuke mendengus kesal. Tuh, 'kan, Yuusei memang marah padanya.

Dengan iseng, Kyousuke menoel-noel pipi Yuusei, berusaha membuat lelaki berambut _raven_ itu menoleh padanya. Walau begitu, Yuusei masih saja tidak mempedulikannya.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Kyousuke.

Yuusei tidak menjawab. Ia masih terus berkutat dengan _Duel Disk_ tadi. Ia bertingkah seakan pikirannya hanya ada untuk _Duel Disk_ di hadapannya.

Yuusei tidak ingin mempedulikan Kyousuke. Kyousuke sudah membuatnya merasa sendiri seharian tanpa informasi yang jelas. Crow yan dititipi pesan saja tidak tahu Kyousuke ke mana. Biar saja Kyousuke kebingungan sendiri, siapa suruh ia meninggalkan Yuusei sendirian sejak siang tadi sampai sore menjelang malam.

Baru saja Yuusei meletakkan soldernya untuk mengambil _Duel Disk_ lain yang ada di pinggir meja, dirinya sudah disambut dengan tarikan di dagunya. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah benda memaksa masuk ke mulut lelaki bermanik _sapphire_ itu. Seketika itu, Yuusei merasakan sesuatu yang sangat manis di mulutnya. Ah, bukan hanya manis, tetapi juga pahit.

"Bagaimana? Enak, 'kan?"

Yuusei mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Kyousuke. Ia mengunyah benda yang ada di mulutnya. Ah, ia tahu benda apa itu … cokelat ….

Yuusei menatap ke arah Kyousuke dengan tatapan bingung. Kyousuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Akhirnya Yuusei menoleh padanya.

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku—"

Sebelum Yuusei sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kyousuke langsung buru-buru memotong.

"Aku tahu, tetapi kau harus belajar, Yuusei. Ini enak," ucap Kyousuke sambil mengambil satu cokelat lagi dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Yuusei.

Yuusei menghela napas pasrah, lalu membuka mulutnya. Kyousuke dengan senang hati menyuapkan cokelat _truffle_ itu ke dalam mulut Yuusei. Yuusei mengunyah cokelat itu sambil memejamkan matanya.

Pahit, manis, Yuusei benci kedua rasa itu, karena itu ia tidak pernah menyukai cokelat yang merupakan perpaduan dari dua rasa yang dibencinya itu selama ini.

Sebelum Kyousuke mengambil cokelat terakhir dan menyuapkannya sekali lagi pada Yuusei, Yuusei mengambil satu bungkusan yang tersembunyi di antara kotak-kotak di samping meja. Yuusei lalu menyerahkan bungkusan itu pada Kyousuke. Dengan bingung, Kyousuke menerima bungkusan itu dari Yuusei.

"Aku tidak tahu apa spesialnya hari ini, tetapi semua orang memberikan hadiah pada orang lain, lebih sering dari hari biasa. Martha juga memaksaku membuat _cookies_ itu dan menyuruhku memberikannya pada seseorang. Jadi …, kupikir ada sesuatu yang spesial hari ini," jelas Yuusei.

Kyousuke tertegun. Jadi, Yuusei tidak tahu hari ini hari apa?

"Kau tidak tahu hari ini hari apa, Yuusei?" tanya Kyousuke dengan wajah tidak percaya.

Yuusei menggelen pelan. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya bingung sambil berpikir. Apa mungkin ia tahu hari ini hari apa, tetapi ia lupa? Tidak, tidak! Yuusei ingat, seharusnya hari itu tidak ada yang ulang tahun!

"_Valentine Day_, hari kasih sayang, Yuusei. Ini hari di mana orang-orang memberikan hadiah berupa cokelat, permen, kue, bunga, atau yang lainnya pada orang yang berarti baginya," jelas Kyousuke.

Yuusei terbelalak mendengar penjelasan Kyousuke. Jadi, itu kenapa ia melihat banyak orang yang memberi hadiah pada orang lain?

"Kau memberikan cokelat pada Crow dan Jack juga?" tanya Yuusei penasaran.

Kyousuke tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Yuusei. Ia lalu menggeleng.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikannya untukmu," ucap Kyousuke.

Yuusei memgangguk paham menerima jawaban dari Kyousuke. Ia lalu melirik ke arah cokelat di tangan Kyousuke. Jadi, cokelat yang dimakannya tadi juga … cokelat untuk orang yang berarti …? Hanya ia yang mendapatkan cokelat itu …? Ia orang yang berarti bagi Kyousuke …?

"Hei, aku tanya sekarang. Kau yakin ingin memberikan ini padaku setelah mendengar semua penjelasanku?" tanya Kyousuke sambil mengacung-ngacungkan cokelat di tangannya.

Yuusei terdiam sebentar, lalu mengangguk. Sebelum Kyousuke kembali bicara, Yuusei mengambil cokelat _truffle_ terakhir di dalam kotak kecil yang berada di tangan Kyousuke. Ia lalu memakan cokelat itu.

Kyousuke terbelalak melihat Yuusei memakan cokelat terakhir atas keputusannya sendiri. Yuusei selama ini tidak akan pernah mau memakan cokelat atas kemauannya sendiri, kecuali kalau dalam _keadaan darurat_.

Sambil mengunyah cokelat di mulutnya, Yuusei mengambil dua buah kotak di antara tumpukan kotak tadi. Ia lalu kembali menyerahkannya pada Kyousuke.

"Dari Martha dan Zora," ucap Yuusei dengan nada datar.

Melihat kedua kotak di tangannya, Kyousuke tertawa kecil. Ia lalu meletakkan kotak itu di atas meja, dan mengelus rambut _raven_ halus Yuusei.

"Yuusei, semoga kau bisa cepat memakan cokelat seperti tadi setiap saat," ucap Kyousuke, masih dengan tawanya.

Yah, setidaknya Kyousuke tahu, Yuusei sudah tidak marah padanya. Ada gunanya juga ia mencari cokelat seharian itu.

Yuusei hanya terdiam saja. Ia memejamkan kedua permata _sapphire_ miliknya, menikmati elusan tangan Kyousuke di kepalanya. Entah mengapa, dirinya merasa nyaman ketika tangan Kyousuke mengelus kepalanya.

Yuusei perlahan mengembangkan senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

_Rasanya, perlahan aku menjadi menyukai rasa pahit dan manis itu …._

Di luar beranda itu, Crow dan Jack kini mengintip kedua orang itu. Tadinya mereka melakukan itu karena khawatir atas pertengkarang Kyousuke dan Yuusei, tetapi sekarang rasanya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi.

Crow tersenyum lebar melihat kedua orang yang sepertinya sudah berdamai itu.

"Yah, karena urusan di sini sudah selesai, aku akan kembali ke tempatku. Sudah ada yang menanti untuk menerima cokelat dariku," ucap Crow sambil tersenyum lebar dan berjalan pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Jack yang masih terdiam di tempatnya sambil mengintip Yuusei dan Kyousuke.

Di kedua permata _amethyst_ Jack, terpancar rasa iri. Entah apa yang membuatnya iri. Jack mengepalkan kedua tangannya kencang-kencang.

_Kenapa selalu saja, selalu, hanya Kiryuu …?_

Jack mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berbungkus kertas kado dari sakunya celananya. Ia menghela napas panjang, lalu kembali memasukkan kotak itu ke dalam saku celananya.

Tidak ada gunanya, benda dari Kiryuu akan selalu lebih berharga di mata Yuusei.

Jack lalu meninggalkan tempat itu, tidak ingin melihat lebih jauh lagi Yuusei dan Kyousuke yang sedang bersenang-senang berdua.

**~XxX~**

Di atas sebuah gedung tua tidak terpakai. Yuusei duduk di pinggirnya dan menatap ke arah langit. Tangannya memegang sekotak cokelat, persis dengan cokelat yang pernah diberikan Kyousuke padanya.

Baru-baru ini, Kyousuke ditangkap _Security_ karena ulahnya yang agak terlampau batas. Kyousuke membuat sebuah _bomb_ meledak di _Security Headquarters_ dan melukai salah seorang _Security_ yang sempat ingin menabraknya sampai ia terluka parah.

Sebenarnya Yuusei sudah sempat meninggalkan Kyousuke, agar ia sadar kalau perbuatannya—yang masih dalam tahapan rencana saat itu—salah. Tetapi, sepertinya perbuatannya itu malah membuat Kyousuke semakin ingin menghancurkan _Security_, entah apa alasannya.

_Semua ini salahku. Andai aku tidak meninggalkannya. Andai aku tetap berusaha menasihatinya. Andai aku tetap menemaninya saat semua orang pergi dari sisinya …._

Yuusei membuka kotak cokelat itu, lalu mengambil sebuah cokelat dari dalamnya. Perlahan, ia mengarahkan cokelat itu ke mulutnya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mengunyah cokelat itu perlahan-lahan.

Sudah ia duga, ia memang benci yang namanya cokelat ….

_Aku dari dulu memang benci pada benda ini. Aku benci rasa pahit yang ada di dalamnya. Rasanya seperti bisa menusuk hatiku dan mengingatkanku pada semua kejadian pahit yang kualami. Begitu juga rasa manisnya. Semua hal yang manis pasti hanya bersifat sementara, temporer, hanya kamuflase belaka, dan pada akhirnya pasti hanya akan menjerumuskan dan mengecewakan. Aku benci, aku benci kedua rasa ini, seharusnya memang begitu kenyataannya. Tetapi di sisi lain … kenapa aku tidak bisa membencinya …?_

Cairan bening mulai mengalir dari kedua sisi wajah Yuusei. Ia memejamkan kedua permata _sapphire_ miliknya kencang-kencang.

Yuusei menangis, dan itu ekspresi yang paling jarang ditunjukkannya di depan orang lain, maupun saat ia sedang sendirian. Air mata kesedihan yang jarang keluar dari kedua permata _sapphire_ miliknya, mengalir keluar saat ini.

Tangannya kembali meraih cokelat itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya, sampai dua cokelat yang tersisa di dalam kotak itu habis.

"Kenapa sekarang hanya pahit? Kenapa yang terasa hanya rasa pahit? Kenapa …? Rasa manisnya menghilang, yang ada hanya rasa pahit …."

Ia tidak peduli, walau rasa manis itu hanya sebuah kamuflase belaka, ia ingin sebentar saja, rasa manis itu membuatnya melupakan masalah yang sedang dihadapinya. Tetapi saat ia membutuhkannya, kenapa rasa manis itu tidak terasa di lidahnya?

"_YUUSEI! _KONO URAGIRI MONO DA_!"_

Air mata mengalir semakin kencang dari kedua permata _sapphire_ Yuusei yang perlahan mulai terbuka.

"Kumohon, kembalikan Kiryuu …. Kembalikan kebersamaan kami yang dulu …. Kembalikan kepercayaan seorang Kiryuu Kyousuke kepadaku …. Kembalikan, kembalikan semuanya … semuanya …."

Yuusei mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya, menahan isakan yang memaksa keluar dari mulutnya.

_Ukh …, kau benar-benar _Oni_ …, _Kyousuke_ …. Bagaimana bisa kau membuatku sesedih ini saat kau pergi, padahal selama ini, tidak ada hal yang dapat membuatku sedih sampai seperti ini—bahkan kematian kedua orang tuaku sekalipun …._

Yuusei tertawa, tertawa layaknya seorang maniak, mengeluarkan tawa gila yang selama ini tidak pernah ditunjukkannya. Ia lalu perlahan menghentikan tertawa. Dan perlahan, wajahnya kembali menjadi datar.

_Tidak, mungkin aku yang salah. Aku yang salah karena sudah menjalin hubungan yang terlalu dekat dengannya. Mungkin memang benar, semua orang yang ada di dekatku, akan menderita … dan mengalami hal buruk …._

Yuusei menggertakkan giginya, lalu memejamkan kedua permata _sapphire_ miliknya rapat-rapat. Isakan mulai keluar dari balik tenggorokannya. Air mata terus mengalir, mengalir dari balik kedau permata _sapphire_ miliknya. _Sosok seorang Kiryuu Kyousuke terus memenuhi benak seorang Fudou Yuusei …._

_Kumohon, kembalilah … dan katakan kalau ini semua hanya mimpi … sebuah mimpi buruk …._

Yuusei terus menangis dan menyalahkan dirinya semalaman itu, tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seseorang—atau mungkin sesuatu—yang terus mengamatinya di balik kesedihannyanya itu—di tengah _kokoro no yami_ seorang Fudou Yuusei.

**.**

"_Kenapa kau menangis, Yuusei?"_

**.**

**.**

**Α/N:**

Yap, sekian _fic_ rada cacat untuk _Valentine Day_ yang udah telat 3 hari. Sebenernya saya gak ngerayain _Valentine_, cuma saya dapet inspirasi aja buat bikin _fic Inverseshipping a.k. _ dengan _Slight!Adversaryshipping a.k.a. KingCrabshipping_. Lalu, berikut penjelasan untuk beberapa kalimat asing:

_**Yarou**_**: Sialan**

_**Sama**_**: Panggilan untuk orang terhormat/berkedudukan tinggi**

_**Hai**_**: Baik**

_**Ba-san**_**: Bibi**

_**Ji-san**_**: Paman**

_**Baa-san**_**: Nenek**

_**Kono uragiri mono da**_**: Kau seorang pengkhianat**

_**Oni**_**: Iblis**

_**Kokoro no yami**_**: **_**Darkness heart**_**/Hati kegelapan/Mungkin bisa juga disebut pergumulan**

_Kanji Ki_ dari nama Kiryuu bisa juga dibaca _Oni_ yang berarti iblis. Terus, soal kata-kata yang terakhir muncul itu, silahkan bayangkan saja itu kalimat siapa. Nanti juga tahu sendiri setelah saya _publish fic multichap_ baru! Hehehe! Oke, sekian. Maaf atas semua kesalahan yang ada. _Thanks for reading_!


End file.
